creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HiddenSpirit
Talk Archive 1 Just gonna leave this here This man fills my heart with glee This man is quite dear to me This man has my heart, this man holds the key This man is my sun, this man is my moon This man makes sometimes makes me swoon This man is good, this man is great This man is wonderful, and this man holds my fate Spoiler Alert: This man is you(Or this woman, if you are a lady.) Just a little poem I threw together in my boredom. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 05:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yay :3 Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 00:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What's up? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) oic. Do you still use Skype? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. Just message me if you need sumthin', K'? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE AWESOME-ER Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 01:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, bro. I've been around. Just busy. TheSilentReaper 01:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper fsagjjsdhg FINE YOU WIN Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 01:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I no haz AIM :( [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 02:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Heh, alrighty. TheSilentReaper 02:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper I tried. It said about a conformation email, but I didn't get it. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 16:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, bro. Sorry for just logging out of AIM so suddenly. I had to go and I didn't have time to say bye. Ya'll should come on chat so we could talk because the computer i'm on doesn't support AIM or whatever. TheSilentReaper 03:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper I've altered your block When your new block expires in one month, I'll have to require that you not speak to Cheese Lord(Weirdowithcoffee), as the two of you together are just drama fuel. This means no responding to chat messages from him, no responding to talk page messages from him, and certainly NO initaiting any form of communication with him using on-site resources. Who you speak to on external services is not within my jurisdiction to administrate, however, I would suggest that you refrain from using them to speak to Cheese Lord. --AlixeTiir Madness. Hidden. I just want you to know. It's a freaking. Chicken nugget. In a biscut. Dipped in Mashed Potatoes. ;-; Lyceum514 16:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Lycem514 Unblocked Given nothing dramatic offsite has happened offsite since your departure, I have decided to unblock you. However, there must be absolutely NO drama coming from you during your unblocking. Don't cause any drama or you know what will happen. There's no love in fear. 02:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) SAFTEY WATER! First one's on the house. i c wat u ded der. first onez on da houze. Lyceum514 18:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Hi Can you get on chat? I wanna talk with you. There's no love in fear. 20:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How're you feeling? There's no love in fear. 20:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) That's good, and I'm good :) I love you ^-^ There's no love in fear. 02:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not very good, being sick and all :c got sick at like.. 5 in the morning. And how are you? “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 19:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Honk! TheSilentReaper 01:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper This video. Watch it. >:o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSZ3y0oK5SY&feature=plcp Lyceum514 20:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 I need to talk to you as soon as possible TheSilentReaper 15:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper Ya yo ya yo Just sayin' hi. What's new? K0R0M0 23:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Das good. What song? K0R0M0 00:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Drama The suicidal talk is absolutely not necessary. At all. If you really are depressed then I suggest getting professional help. There are drugs for depression you know. There is absolutely no reason to act like this on site and in the chat. I've seen Alixe's talk page and it looks like there's a Suicide Prevention Wiki. I'm just curious as to whether or not you heeded their advice and called the number they left. What disturbs me most is how happy-go-lucky you tend to be on the wiki's chat. Maybe it's just a mask. Maybe you're full of it with all the depression stuff. It doesn't matter either way. This wiki is no place for it. Believe it or not, this wasn't even my decision. It was your own. Through what you've said on places such as Tiir's talk page, you tell me that you aren't feeling fit to be an active part in this community. I've only ever talked with you via IM on Skype or the wiki's chat. I don't know you personally which, regrettably, means that I have no reservations in doing something like this. Now, you can leave me an email telling me off... or you can keep me updated as to how you're doing and whether or not you feel fit to be active on the wiki again. Regards, Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 01:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Dedicated to you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TscQYWUVWQ The King of Waffles 23:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Block This is the last I will tolerate of this. You were blocked for a legitimate reason and had the ban removed for "Admins' decision" IN WHICH AN ADMINISTRATIVE MEETING SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOSTED. If you actually begin to treat others with respect, stop ignoring certain users and begin treating them as human beings, or maybe start to contribute and become a useful part of the community rather than senseless drama, I will alter or remove your block, but as of now, your kind is not welcome here. Goodbye. Also take note that I will block any admin who tries to remove or shorten your block without my permission. K0R0M0 22:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Not gonna sugarcoat this: I presume by "ignore" you mean "refusal to have cybersex with" and by "certain users" you mean "I, Cheese Lord". You'll just ban her over your feelings, then unban her later and bitch and moan that she's somehow ignoring you. Cool off, ignore this ordeal, and let someone else handle it. Zalgopasta clearly showed that he was both unbiased and compassionate in his judgement, and is definitely qualified to deal with this. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 23:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) You are putting words in my mouth. "Refusal to have cybersex"? That, quite simply, is a lie. If you knew one whit about the current situation at hand BEFORE this blocking, you would know. You are, quite simply, a liar. Do not barge into situations you do not know of. And yes, I know you'll leave a rant on my talk page about how worthless I am, and how biased I am and how lifeless I am. I, quite frankly do not care, as i am not idiot enough to be hurt as I am subjected to stuff on the internet. I have a life, contrary to popular belief, and I do not intend on wasting it, even if you are so biased as to put words and my mouth and attempt to put me down for something you are not even aware of the full picture. . If you're so asshurt about a justified block, you can confront me on the wikis chatroom. Also, as you are obviously listed as "inactive sysops" on the Administrators page, why bother? You are not part of this situation, you do not know one whit about it, you are blind. Do not interfere with a block you know nothing about. K0R0M0 23:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey kids. If you're going to internet argue, don't remove the other person's comments and leave your own. Cheese, get on chat right now. I need to have a nice long chat with you as to what the absolute jiggling fuck is going on. ClericofMadness 01:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll try XD I just get busy with some things, but alright. TheSilentReaper (talk) 23:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper I need to talk to you. Really soon. TheSilentReaper (talk) 08:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC)TheSilentReaper Thanks. Hey Hidden. It's ElectricEliminator. Just wanted to say thanks for lecturing me on how to upload stories to the wiki. I owe you one. :D Send me a message if you ever need my ''help for anything, whether it's an opinion on your literature, or even just to talk. I'll be happy to oblige. See you around. :) Thanks Hey HiddenSpirit. It's me ElectricEliminator. Just stopping by to say thanks for lecturing me on how to upload stories to the wiki. I owe you one. :) You ever need someone to opine on your literature, or even just to chat about life, just send me a message. I'll be happy to oblige. =)ElectricEliminator (talk) 01:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC)ElectricEliminator So like.. I talk about you on my profile, and like.. You don't do the same for me.. and like.. What's the dilly yo? -- Evra, god of mischief (talk) 02:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) IS IT WORKING? WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER (talk) 04:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) This is you: (/ \) Why don't you be this? \(^_^)/ I would. But i have summer sports school. :/ LiesTellTruth (talk) 16:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You know? You know? This wiki is really nice. I'd like it alot more if it weren't for '''Mrs. Rich American Hiddun J. Cheeseburger Spirit the Third.... -- Evra the Kid (talk) 15:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC)' Again: new Weirdo vs. Oblit. Cheese Lord (talk) 15:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Unacceptable behavior Hello Hidden. I have been informed by an admin involved in the CoD wiki incident that the Nightmarebrawl wiki has been shut down by staff due to a massive influx of cyberbullying towards a user named Lolguy17. The influx of bullying supposedly not only came from you, but it also came from pretty much everyone else on the wiki - I have also been informed that when the user asked for help, they were completely ignored and the admin who was being asked did nothing. Harass other people offsite and you along with your friends will be indefinitely blocked on all accounts. Take this is as your warning. I can provide screencaps if you wish. --Cheese Lord (talk) 20:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) NB stuff I've been informed the global block was only for a week. Therefore, you've been unbanned once the time was up. I'm just warning you that if the stuff on NB wiki happens again in some way, please do not start anything like that ever again. Thanks for the time. Please don't take it that I'm mad or anything, I'm simply needed to do my job (as best as I try, at least). Thanks again for the time. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 00:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hidden. It's me, Electric. Just stopping by to say a friendly hello. Please PM me whenever you have the time. I have something important to ask of you. Thanks. ElectricEliminator (talk) 04:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Rainbow Dash? Harhar. Fluttershy is best pony. -Skelekitten 22:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I wub woo. I wub woo. I wub woo. You're not the only one wubbed. I wubbed at least 3 people already. You can list them for another prize.. Here is your prize for accepting my wub. This sig is broken.... lol 17:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement git awn aim Plox. If you can. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 02:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) SARAH HAS LEFT A MESSAGE FOR YOU Hey Hiddun. I just wanted to say that, you are awesome and should feel awesome. I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go: I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. (talk) 00:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) lolk My hands are filled to the rim with ROMs just begging to be played (homemade nostalgia never tasted so... good~ ;-;), so I'm busy as hell. On top of that, life's been biting me in the ass, feeding off my delicious lifeforce, so... yeah. (I'll still visit this site for my daily edits, though. c:) So yeah. I haven't the time (but -- sadly -- an assload of conviction) to chat as of now, sorry. Although I will chat whenever I have any available time... ._. And I've never been on AIM. What's it like, may I ask...? Unsane (talk) 02:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) BETTER THAN THIS CHAT YOU SAY? ... I see... ._. Well then, what makes it so unique that it has to be compared to CPW chat...? Convince me, and maybe -- maybe -- I might just chat with you on AIM. ;3 Unsane (talk) 03:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Inadequate? How so? I would love to chat with you, but time simply doesn't allow it. I'll chat whenever I have the time - I just wanted to know what this AIM was all about. ._. I never said/implied/whatever anything of the sort. ( ._.) Unsane (talk) 03:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hey Hid...it's Hood. If you'd like to stay in contact, my AIM is "HoodieInTheDark". Message me anytime. Hello there! RecklessRose wants to play with you. Accept? (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) So sorry, Hidden. So sorry. I had no Internet (hate my router) since 1:00 P.M. yesterday. Don't think I left you. Love, Lyceum514 (talk) 06:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 lolk i got b& for 3 days for "misbehaving in chat". Hey Hidden [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 12:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a aim account [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 16:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I have a gmail account. It's alisa manley [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 17:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Pink Floyd screensavers EXPLAIN YOURSELF So, I'm looking at Evra's profile page, and found this: "However, because HiddenSpirit hates England so much," Explain yourself. do u know were i can find the simpsons lost episode with barts death Regardless of whether or not you said anything, you still would have hurt me. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 05:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) lolk I thought you already did, you CEO of Vagina Plus (/+/) supplements for woman who can't conceive. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 23:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) *leebs 5eva* As if that'll ever happen. ._. >MOFO *YOLO ;D It's urmom's, but not mine. ^_^ fak ur shat, I'm going to bed for once. .-. See y'all pawn fuckers IN HELL. Necrosanity (talk) 23:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Um...I'd like to talk to you tomorrow on AIM. I think it's time I told you some things that have been on my mind. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 04:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) WELL I SUPPOSE IT'S A LITTLE TOO FUCKING LATE FOR WARM GOODBYES, HUH?~ ;D Gudnite and I wub woo too, despite being inexcusably motherfucking late. .-. Necrosanity (talk) 12:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiddie, it's Hoodie... Hey, I got a surprise for ya. :3 I won't be ready until a little later, like, two days, I think? Maybe sooner. You may love it or hate it. But, I couldn't resist making it. I may not be in chat today, because I'll busy working on it. XD I may put it on your AIM or if I'm on the chat later on, I'll just give you a link to it. 'Kay? 'Kay. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 21:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Tits... I won't be here for a month or so. --Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 15:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Your surprise is complete. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 05:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I will. I'll log in when you're there. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 21:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Because exams. I'll try to get online whenever I can, Though. --Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 20:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about not joining yesterday, wikia crashed for me v_v Cya one of these days o/ Human (After All~) BLARGH! [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) hidon Shurororororororo~ CSCR (talk) 03:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ^Ceasar much? Human (After All~) >;3 Heh heh heh...[[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 05:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) This has to go somewhere And it's not like I'm just throwing garbage into another person's yard. It's the Stig after all... [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) bunned frum chet u heve been benned frum ch@t for 2 daiz doo 2 ur unasseptible behavoor and spiked hAm. if u went to be unbanned pls akz an sysnop to bee unbenned on dere talk pawge kthx. They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 02:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry for leaving you hanging. My cable is totally fucked up, but I'll see if I can be back by monday. Take care. Love you, [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Just gonna leave this here Love you to the stars... No, over the stars. I wish I could say "over the stars and back", but I'm not sure if there is an way back. Thanks for hearing me. Always your friend, [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 23:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) My heart weeps, Hidon... PornHub is down (SOUND THE SIRENS~!!), and apparently so is Wikia. I can't edit (let alone enter chat) for shit, so I'm handicapped to this depressing skin for the time being, sorry. And to think I planned on spending all my time on chat with you. ._. Despicable. .-. ... And you know I get my fair share of bodies as a result of my graveyard shift. But thanks for the extra good luck anyway. ;D Necrosanity (talk) 02:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) k. .-. Remember, Hidon; that leprechaun on Viagra with an all to familiar tune following him like an emaciated, homeless child with a broken leg is never too far behind. ;D ... ._. Necrosanity (talk) 02:56, March 1, 2013 (UTC) STIG'S COUSIN It's the Stig's fat cousin! [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 22:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Just going to leave this here. .-. I bestow these sex scenes unto you, in the effervescent and undying hope that you'll spread the word. ._. ... And mind you, I would simply PM you, but I'd like to spread all the lovely orgasms and STDS this song causes. ;D "What the fuck makes you think you're welcome in my establishment. Get the fuck out of my humble abode." .-. Necrosanity (talk) 00:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Been trying to all day. ._. Computer's fucked up the ass with lag-inducing skeleporn, sorry. Usually lag-free emulators have been sucking the shit out of their titties, trying to spring the fuck back to life. ._. I'm surprised I haven't been banned for join flooding. .-. Necrosanity (talk) 00:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) And in other news, I actually got a PlayStation memory card today. Now I can fucking save my orgasms. .-. Not that it matters. .3. Necrosanity (talk) 00:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) And of course chat works now. And it only took one refresh of the ass. Now get the fuck back on. c: Necrosanity (talk) 00:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) OH NO, NOT THE PIXIES! QUICK, SUMMON CTHULU! Werehood 04:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I have something...interesting ''for you when I log into the chat. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm pretty new at this. Werehood 21:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Ahem. Good day. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 02:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC)